


Phone Call

by Gage



Series: Step By Step [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Step Up (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gage/pseuds/Gage
Summary: One Phone Call is All It Takes...
Series: Step By Step [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693564
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta’d, INSPO from the Buddie Discord Prompt Channel. @meisterdani @bamfbuddie @imyourbuddie you three inspired this short one haha. Legit written in the ten minutes after I read that convo. 0_o @depthandcharacter

* * *

_“Yeah, it’s an opening but it’s in Los Angeles… you sure you’re ready for this?”_

His brother’s voice comes over the speaker of his phone. Eddie looks around his son’s room, everything is in boxes and ready to go. The walls bare of any sign his kid lives here. Eddie needs a brand-new start, they both do, and this was the perfect opportunity. “Definitely,”

_“All right, I’ll text you the info,”_

“I appreciate it,” Eddie stands up from the bed and picks up the last two boxes.

_“Anything for family, right?”_

“Except when it comes to my own kid,”

_“Eddie… don’t. You’re getting him out that’s all that matters.”_

Eddie doesn’t say anything for a few moments, eyeing his four-year old asleep on his bed. Oblivious to the fact that his mom has abandoned them, and his grandparents are threatening to take him away from his remaining parent. Eddie can feel the sting of tears in his eyes wishing he didn’t have to do this.

_“Hey don’t go drifting little brother,”_

Eddie’s lips twitch up a bit, “You’re older by two minutes,”

_“Is all that counts hermanito,”_

Eddie feels something in his chest ease at his brother’s voice. He makes sure that the last of Christopher’s boxes are in his truck. “I’ll see you soon,”

_“Not soon enough,”_

Eddie can hear regret in his brother’s voice but they can hash that whole thing out once he gets his son far away from his parents grip. “Sean… thanks.”

_“Anytime, man.”_


End file.
